


Wolfstar

by slightly_obsessed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A Bit Not Good, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightly_obsessed/pseuds/slightly_obsessed
Summary: Sirius Has a surprise for Remus, let’s just hope he likes it.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 132





	Wolfstar

**Author's Note:**

> It’s not very good and it my first ever fanfic but I hope you like it!

**They breathed heavily, running down the hill from the castle. Bright light spilled out the open double doors illuminating the grounds and casting their shadows in-front of them. Remus looked at his outstretched hand clinging onto Sirius’ as he gently pulled him forwards.**

**“Where are we going!?” He asked, a hint of desperation hung in his voice. He trusted Sirius more than anyone but his legs were beginning to ache and it was getting harder to breath. A playful smile danced across his lightly freckled face as his question was met by a reassuring squeeze of his hand.**

**“Not far now!” Sirius encourages while delight swelled up inside of him.  
**

**The excitement in Sirius’ voice was some what comforting. Remus realised that he didn’t mind running, not when Sirius was gripping his hand like he never wanted to let go. He didn’t mind the pains that ached his chest because they was muffled by the affection he felt for the dark haired boy running ahead of him.  
**

**He returned from his thoughts when he felt them slowing to a stop. Sirius turned around and felt his breath catch in his chest as a flushed Remus met his gaze. The setting sun highlighted his golden brown hair and his eyes were screwed up while he tried to get his breath back.  
**

**“We are going to miss the feast” Remus states, still doubled over and breathing heavily.**

**The dark haired boy walked slowly over to him and placed his soft hand on the side of Remus’ face and kissed him gently on the cheek. He whispered “Just trust me!” Remus felt his whole body come alive with the energy surging from Sirius’ touch. And was surprised that he didn’t melt to a puddle when he kissed him.**

**They had been dating for a few months. The only ones who knew were James, Peter and Lily. They weren’t keeping it secret but felt no need to make it public quite yet.**

**Sirius slipped his hand back into Remus’ and they walked into the forbidden forest.  
**

**Remus didn’t know what he was expecting but it certainly wasn’t this.**

**His eyes welled up and his feet rooted to the floor. Spread out in front of him was a big blanket filling a clearing in the trees, on top where cushions and blankets and in the middle a wicker picnic basket full of food. Fire flys were dancing like shimmering stars up and down the surrounding trees illuminating the clearing.  
**

**“Dinner?” Sirius asked with a smile, eyes tinkling in the orange glow of the sun. Remus turned his head and took in everything about the boy standing in-front of him. The way his glossy black hair frames his handsome face and tumbled past his shoulders. How the lowering sun enhanced his sharp jawline and defined his cheek bones. Finally he came to settle on his eyes. They were like deep pools of mercury that sparkled when he smiled. Remus felt like he could fall right into them if he stared long enough.**

**Eventually he snapped out of it and ran forward, holding Sirius to him and never wanting to let go. He shut his eyes tightly while tears of happiness rolled off his cheeks and splashed onto the leather jacket Sirius was so fond of.  
**

**He was so over come with emotion he didn’t know what to do. He never thought anyone would do anything like this for him. The effort that it must have taken, all for him. He slowly opened his eyes and drew back resting his forehead against Sirius’. Then Remus Lupin said something he had never said before.**

**“I love you!”**

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it’s so short I will try and write some longer ones at some point! <3


End file.
